The Real Life
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: A sequel to Turtle High. The gang have move to the big life but what happens when the life they always want has also a price with their lives? will the Turtles survive or will they lose the ones they love and be rule by a hideous monster? Find out!
1. Long Time No See

hi! its me, Star. i just want to say thank you to all the fans out there who have been watching my stories. Please enjoy! songfics are in other chapters, BTW

* * *

><p><span>Raph's POV<span>

After three years since graduation, my bros' gals started to live with us. I'm havin' breakfast with my bros while the girls are trainin' with Master Splinter. They've been a little too quiet

"okay, guys. What's goin' on?" I ask as they give each glance. Mikey looks at me

"well…uh…it's been two and a half years and…well…Leo, tell him!" Mikey said as he looks at Leo

"yes…well…have you…by any chance…contact with Marie?" Leo asks as I just stare at him. I sigh and took the plate to the kitchen

"I knew we shouldn't ask him!" I heard Don said as I look at the guys

"come on, Don. Ever since Marie left and we got home, he's been depress all year. It took a year to stop him like that" Leo said

"yeah…poor guy. He's been punching the bag like it's me!" Mikey said as I walk to my room when the TV suddenly said something interesting

"we are reporting this news about a mysterious monster in the city" the lady in the TV said as me and my bros rush to see the TV "it seems the monster has been lurking around in silent since last night. We don't know what it wants but recent reports from the police say the monster has attack people in a dark alley call the Red Rose. We don't know what it wants but please inform that Red Rose is now off limits. Now next is the scientist who said the Red Moon will appear in a week. Thank you" I shut the TV off and look at my bros

"looks like we'll be going to the Red Rose" I said. Suddenly, a walkin' stick hit my head "OW!"

"My son, you must learn that the enemy must be dangerous. But…" he said as he rubs his chin "I will let you go if the girls and I come with you" he said as Leo look surprise

"Master, are you sure?" he asks as Splinter nod

"then its settle" I said as we rush to the alley

* * *

><p>"stay on your guard guys" Leo said as we jump to the Red Rose. I suddenly smell a familiar scent…roses and blood. Something Marie would smell like…I shook my head. No time to think about her now. when we got there, we saw a gang of Purple Dragon getting their butts kick by a tail. Wait a minute, a tail?<p>

"What is that?" I ask as one of them scream

"p-please, don't hurt me!" the guy said as the tail wrap him up and crushing

"**hurt thee? haha, thou expect me to give thou mercy? Please! Thou are a bigger buffoon than I thought**" a dark girl voice said as she let him go "**you are no longer a challenge. Since a pathetic name for a weakling**" Somehow the voice sounds familiar…

"THEN FACE US!" Mikey shouted. That numb skull! What is he thinking?

"**Who dares to challenge me?**" the voice said as me and my bros come to face her

"WE DARE!" Don shouted as I glare at the tail. Her body except her tail has been block by darkness. I saw her smirk in the darkness

"**I see. But I do not wish to fight thee**" I have a feeling she's looking at me "**especially the red one**" she said as her tail went inside the dark.

"NOW HOLD IT!" I shouted as I rush to get the girl but she stop and look at me

"**I do not wish to fight, Raphael.**" She said. How the shell does she knows my name?

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" I shouted as the girl giggles

"**I shall make a deal. I will fight thee. If thou win, I will tell thee. But if not, thou will give me a kiss**" she said. Is she nuts? I heard Mikey laughing

"SHE GOT YOU GOOD, DUDE!" Mikey shouted as I slap his head "ow…" he whine as Amy came to his side

"fine. It's a deal" I reach out a hand. I saw something come out of the darkness and shake mine's. It's been cover by a sleeve so she's wearing a red robe

"**then let's begin**" she said as I took out my Sais. I hear a whip whack.

I start to kick the darkness but I felt someone punch me and I stand up. I charge and punch her arm. She kicks me as I dodge her moves. Man she's good. Almost better than Marie when I…I…flip her and saw her red brown eyes. I was too busy thinking about Marie, I got hit and fall to the ground. I felt an arm and I was flipped. Leo and the others came to my aid but the girl hold a hand in front of them

"**do not worry. I will not hurt him. Besides, why would I even think of killing my own boyfriend?**" I look at her wide eyes

"what're ya talking about? I don't even know you" I said confuse as the robe girl make a fire appear in her hands

"actually, you do" she pull up her sleeve and she has green skinned arm but the only think I pay attention on was the bracelet on her wrist. It has a fire shape symbol, a dragon charm, a bell and a heart crystal.

"Ma…Marie?" I whisper as the girl pull back her hood and look at me. I saw Marie smirking

"hey Raph. Long time no see"


	2. Raph Comforts Marie

"Marie!" I shouted as I stand up and give her a tight hug. I never felt so happy! So glad! So…alive! "Ya back! yer really back!" I said as I hear Marie laugh. Oh how I love that laugh…

"I told you I would come back, didn't i?" she said as I hug her tighter

"it's so good to have ya back" I whisper in her ear. I pull away and saw Splinter coming

Marie's POV

a giant rat came and bow

"hello. You must be Marie. My sons have explained to me since…" Splinter looks at Raph then at me "Raphael's depression. It is nice to meet you, Marie" he said as I bow

"nice to meet you too, Splinter-san" I said as Splinter looks at my eyes

"I see. You have learned Japanese a little and mostly Shakespeare. What an interesting girlfriend you have, Raphael" Splinter said as I giggle when I saw Raph blushing.

"Indeed, Master Splinter" I said as Splinter chuckle

"come, we must hurry before we are seen" he said as we left to their home

Raph's POV

when we got home, I saw Marie in amaze

"you guys live here?" she asks as I chuckle

"yeah. Pretty cool, huh?" I ask

"cool? THIS IS AWESOME! IT'S AS COOL AS MY HOME!" She shouted but stop when she realize what she said

"what's wrong?" I ask

"nothing" she said as she smiles at me. I suddenly heard someone coming and hug Marie

"Marie, you're back from you're training!" it was none other than Hoshi. That guy is actually pretty cool if ya ask me. I don't know why but he always acts serious since Marie left. Even Leo find that surprising

"hey, big brother. How's Simi?" she asks but Hoshi started to talk a lot

"Simi? She's great! She joins the magic camp and gets some cool friends!" Marie was about to say something when Hoshi cut her off "so how's your training? Anything good? Were you tired? Were you sick?" Hoshi started talking a lot of question as I left to my room.

I look through my stuff and found a picture. It was Marie and me when we were little kids. She was cute back then. Next is when we got graduated and she was beautiful. And now she's back. She looks hotter than I remember. I was too much in my own thoughts; I didn't notice the sound of someone coming. I notice when a pair of arm around me. Like someone is huggin' me. I turn around and saw Marie huggin' me like she needs comfort. I saw tears streaming her cheeks

"I miss you, Raph." She whispers as I turn and hug her

"I miss ya too" I said as she looks at me with those red brown eyes. They were like fire in a beautiful glass of beauty. Heh, kinda cheesy, I know.

"Raph…" she mumbles. I saw her asleep in my arms. I start to smell her scent of roses and blood. I never knew her blood mixing with roses is so…unique. I put her down gently on my bed and I was about to leave when I felt someone touching my leg. I look down and saw a red tail stroking my leg. I look behind me and saw Marie still asleep. I put her tail on her and she starts to shiver. Her tail moves to my arm and she smiles. I chuckle

_"if ya want me to stay, alright"_I thought as I sit on the bed and put Marie on my lap. This is gonna be a long day…

I woke up and was about to stretch my arms when I saw Marie snuggling to one of my arms. Okay, it's actually cute but I couldn't help but feel it's a little creepy. I'm not saying it a bad thing or that I don't like it but…a bit creepy. I saw her smiling like a little girl. She really is cute. For a girl who can kick some butts, always act tough and become some kind of dragon, she really is cute like a little girl sometimes. I saw her whimper and shiver. I put my hand on her forehead

"Marie?" I ask but she whimpers more. I was getting worry

"R-R-Raph…no" she whispers. Was it something about me? "R-R-Raph…" she starts to whimper more. I can't take it!

"Marie? Marie, wake up! You're startin' to freak me out! Come on, wake up!" I shouted worriedly as Marie's eyes slowly open

"h-huh? What happen?" she asks as I pull her to a tight hug "huh? Raph, what are you-" but I kiss her before she could anything else. I pull away and hug her tighter

"Marie, don't you DARE freak me out like that again!" I shouted angrily. As I pull away and saw her eyes worry

"Raph…" she whispers and hugs me. She buries her head in my chest and hugs me tighter

"Marie, shhhh. It's gonna be okay. I'll protect ya" I said trying to calm her and start rubbing her shell. She looks at me with tears streamin'. She kiss me still have tears streamin'. I kiss her back and she wraps her arms around my neck. When she pulls away, she cries on my shoulder for 40 minutes. I didn't know her nightmare was THAT scary…

"Raph…please…don't you DARE leave me…" she mumbles as I hold her chin

"I won't if you're with me" I said as she pulls away and wipes her tears.

"Thanks, Raph. I need that" she said as she stands up "come on. We better get downstairs. I want to meet your friends"

"alright" I said as I lead her to the living room


	3. Marie Knows Shredder

"HEY RAPH!" shouted a voice. Oh, I know that voice…

"Hey Casey!" I shouted as Casey walk to me. Marie look at me confuse

"Casey?" she asks as I chuckle

"right. This is Casey Jones. My best bud. " I said as I point at Casey and look at him "Casey, this is Marie. My gal" I said as I wrap my arm around her shoulder

"Yo. What's up?" he asks as Marie nod

"pleasure to meet you" she said as Casey lean to me

"did you date a goody-two shoes girl or you only like polite girls?" he whispers as I sigh. That was a big mistake. Marie glares darkly at Casey

"**do not mess with me, Mr. Jones. I'm not a goody-two shoe so watch It.**" she said in her dark voice as Casey gulp and whisper to me

"on second thought. I think she's like you" he said as I look at him

"ya mean sexy and tough girl?" I whisper as I smirk

"that and she's scary, almost a devil of you and threatens people" he said as Marie punches his gut. That's gonna leave a mark

"sorry but like I warn you. Don't mess with me" she said as Casey stands up in pain

"got that, miss" he said as I chuckle

"ya got it good" I said as Marie look at me

"don't push your luck. I hear what you said about me being sexy and tough" she said as she smirks and I blush a little. April come and look at me

"hey, Raph" she said as Marie looks at her

"hey April. Marie, this is April, Casey's girl. April, this is Marie. My gal" I said as April smiles

"hi, nice to meet you, Marie" April said as Marie smiles

"nice to meet you too" she said as her expression change to shock

"Marie?" I ask as she walks back a little

"are you…_the_April O'Neil?" Marie asks as April looks strangely at Marie

"well…yes but I guess you still think I work for-" but April got cut off by Marie with a shocking answer

"**Baxter Stockman…**" she growl when she said that name like she despise it

"yeah and he was-"

"**an evil scientist who attack you when you discover his plan for using his mouser to take money from banks and works for the Shredder.**" She said slightly angry. Okay, how did Marie know Stockman? But more importantly, HOW THE SHELL DID SHE KNOWS THE SHREDDER?

"Um…yes but…how you knew-" but April got cut off as Marie avoids everyone's gaze

"**the Shredder, the man that has a metal, armor suit with a real shredder on his hand and has an adopted daughter, Karai?**" she asks more angry. She was startin' to freak me out but I ignore the feelin'

"okay. How the heck do you know Stockman and Shredder?" Casey asks as Leo and the others come by

"what happen?" Leo asks as we look at Leo

"Marie. She knows about Karai, Shredder-" but Casey got cut off by a dark voice

"**Stockman, Purple Dragons, The Ninja Tribunal, The Ancient One, Angel, Garbageman, The Utroms, The Triceratons, Bishop, Leatherhead. Stop me if you don't want me to continue**" she said as the gang and I look at her with wide eyes and jaw dropped

"h-how…do you know them?" I ask as Marie look at me. She took a deep breath and calm down

"let's just say I saw and met them but they never met me" she said as she walks to the elevator and went inside. Somehow, she went inside and I notice a sad look on her face

"will ya guys excuse me for a minute?" I ask as I rush to the elevator

* * *

><p>I got to the garage and saw Marie walk to the roofs. I follow her and saw her sitting there and looking at the stars. I was about to say something when she started to talk<p>

"crystal of stars in the moonlit night, mind thou tell me the meaning of life? Who wish to see such hideous beast? For I am not any different, I am no other than a haunted beast." Suddenly, her body starts to have red marks on her skin "tell me when, tell me why. For I need to know, why must thy red moon appear in one week? For it is like a curse to me." she said as her marks go redder and came two girls like Marie except one is wearing white while the other wears black

_**"hey, Marie. it's okay. At least no one will die, right?" **_the black one asks as Marie's mark got redder in a dark way. She glares at the black one with a growl

"no one will die? NO ONE WILL DIE? THIS IS SERIOUS, NANG! HAVE EVER THIS OCCUR TO YOU THAT WE'RE IN DANGER? I HAVE TO PROTECT MY LOVE ONES WITH ALL THE TRAINING THAT MY DEAD SISTER HAD PUT ME INTO! YOU EXPECT ME TO MAKE THE TRAINING ONLY A WASTE OF TIME IN MY LIFE?" she shouted as her marks get redder like she's on fire. The white one put a hand on her shoulder

_"calm yourself, Marie. Even if we lose, that doesn't mean the training is not useless"_the white one said as Marie fall to her knees

"but I don't want the Shredder to get them, Nin. They are the ones that understands me…even Raph" she said as her marks disappears and I was about to leave her when she whip her head at my direction "come out, Raph. I know you followed me" she said as I gulp and walk to Marie

"you found me out, huh?" I tried to joke but Nin and Nang weren't there anymore leaving me with Marie


	4. Marie's Dream

Marie's POV

I stare at Raph as he nervously look at me

"you heard about my words to the sky, right?" I ask as Raph nods. I sigh

"what did ya mean by 'why must thy red moon appear in one week? For it is like a curse to me'?" he asks as I turn to the moon

"it's nothing, Raph." I said as I walk to Raph "let's go. We gotta get back to your lair anyway" suddenly, I felt someone grip on my wrist and pull me to look at Raph. His eyes were filled with anger and worries.

"Marie, what's goin' on with ya?" he asks as I tried to avoid his eyes.

"It's nothing, Raph. Don't worry" I said with a smile. He put his hand on my chin and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist. When he pulls away, he grabs my hand

"okay. Let's get back to the lair" he said as we walk back to the lair

everyone went to sleep but I started to have the same nightmare…

_~Marie's Dream~_

_I was on the ground and the gang were on the ground with blood on them. I saw Shredder and Raph fighting. I was frightened by this. I want the nightmare to end so badly. I saw Raph bleeding and rarely breathing_

_"you insolence turtles, you are no match for me, for I am the Shredder, RULER OF THIS WORLD!" Shredder started to laugh evilly. I felt tears coming and I saw Raph flew to the wall_

_"RAPH!" I shouted as Raph fall to the ground. I run to him and saw him lay there…like he's dead "Raph…no…no, NO!" I shouted as I shake him. I saw him lifeless. His body is cold, his pulse gone and his breathing were none. I started to cry when I saw the Shredder about to strike me_

_"Say goodbye, turtle" he said as I close my eyes tightly. I was waiting for the strike but…it never came. I felt something warm and soft on my forehead. I don't know why but…it felt…nice. Everything was gone and change into memories. I saw Mikey having a birthday party. I wasn't in it because of my training but I sometimes dream the event of others which is a rare power. I saw Mikey's chocolate cake in front of him with Raph and the others were smiling_

_"oh boy, cake!" Mikey shouted as Raph stuff his face in the cake. Everyone laughs as Mikey lick his face "Hmmm…chocolate…" Mikey said as I laugh. Another memory comes in. a little red bandanna turtle holds a red rose on his hand as a blue, orange and purple bandanna turtle walk to him_

_"hey Raph" the orange one said. This must be the guys when they were babies. Raph look at him_

_"hey, Mike" he said as Leo look worried at him_

_"what's wrong?" he asks as Raph look at him_

_"nothing, Fearless" he said as he touch his cheek and smile at the rose. Mikey grins like a fool and_

_"oooooooh. Raphie got a girlfriend!" he shouted as Don and Leo gasp. Raph glare at him_

_"I DO NOT!" Raph shouted as Leo looks at him angry_

_"Raph, you know Master Splinter said about humans." He said as Raph look at him_

_"but Leo, she's not a human!" he shouted as his brothers' eyes widen_

_"wait a minute; you're saying she's something else?" Don asks as Raph nod_

_"yeah. I got a picture of her" he said as he took out a photo. It was me on the swing_

_"wow, Raph. You took a picture of her. You really do love her" Leo said as Raph blush pink and glare at Leo_

_"I-I-I DO NOT!" Raph shouted as Splinter come into the scene_

_"what is wrong, my sons?" he asks as the guys look at each other before looking at Splinter_

_"Raph got a girlfriend!" Mikey shouted as Raph look angry. Splinter look at Raph sternly_

_"I DO NOT!" Raph shouted as Splinter walk to him_

_"who is this girl?" he asks as Raph sigh and took out the photo. Splinter looks at it and smile "so she is your friend?" he ask as Raph nod with a big smile_

_"yeah. She's pretty cool. She was lonely so I thought talking to her will make her feel better" he explains as Splinter nods his head_

_"I see. Do you think she is cute?" he asks with a smirk. Raph starts to sweat and blush red_

_"um…well…uh…sensei…uh…she's…uh…" he shutter as I giggle. "n-no. She's not" he lied as Splinter lean to his face_

_"you're lying" he said as the others laugh at the blushing Raph._

_"But she isn't cute. She's HOT!" He shouted as I blush a little "I even gave her a-" but he cut off as Leo look at him_

_"gave her what?" he asks as Splinter chuckle_

_"I see. You gave her the bracelet you made" he said as Raph look shock_

_"but how did ya-"_

_"I saw you making it and…" he show his robe filled in sparkles and diamonds "you have make my robes all too creative" he said as Raph scratch his head_

_"sorry, sensei" he said as Splinter pat his head_

_"you must learn how to take care of your things. And who knows? Someday, you might meet the girl" he said as Raph grins and look at the rose_

_"yeah. Someday" he said as Mikey step in with a question that makes Raph silent_

_"so, has the dudette kiss you before?" he asks as Raph blush and walk to his room. I giggle as the memory fade and everything went dark_

_~End Dream~_

I woke up and saw I was in the guest room. I thought about what happen and smile. It was a nightmare but it turn into a memory. I still wonder. What was the warm and soft touch I felt on my forehead?


	5. Goodnight Kisses

Raph's POV

after 3 days, Marie has been actin'…strange. First, she has been gloomy. Second, I heard some sobs in her room in the afternoon. And third, whenever she looks at me, she cries on my shoulder and hug me. is her nightmare getting worse?

"Hey, Raph" I heard a voice and I jump a little and turn around. I saw Marie with a normal expression

"hey, Marie" I said

"can I ask you a question?" she asks as I nod "okay. Remember when we met in the park when we were kids?" she asks and I nod. Something tells me this question is leading somewhere "well…did you tell you're brothers about me on a swing?" she asks as I took a step back

"why would ya ask that?" I ask as she shrugs

"just curious" she said as I sigh

"yeah I did" I said as I get a glass of water and drink it

"did you show them a picture of me?" my eyes widen and I spit my water out. How the shell did she knows that?

"What're ya talkin' about?" I ask but I felt my face heating. Marie sighs but smirk. She grabs my wrist and pulls me to my room

"I'm talking about the picture you took of me on the swing" she said as I felt my face hotter

"uh…well…uh…ya see…um…" I shudder nervously. I sigh and look at my drawer. I took out a book as Marie look confuse

"what's that?" she asks as I chuckle

"a picture book" I said as I look through the pages and found it. it still have the picture of Marie swinging on a page. On top of it says 'my hot angel' and I show it to Marie. She gasps as I scratch my head

"is that…me?" she asks as I nod.

"Yeah and Mikey kept on askin' me a lot of question like 'are you goin' to meet her again?' or 'is she your little wife?' but most of all is-" I quickly shut up before anymore. Marie has a sneaky smirk on her face

"is it 'so, has the dudette kiss you before'?" I suddenly felt the familiar heat and sweat. How did she know about that?

"Um…I think I hear Splinter callin'! See ya" I quickly said but Marie grabs my wrist and I saw her stare at me seductively

"but I didn't hear him. Why can't you answer me, Raphie dear?" she asks seductively. She just has to use the 'Raphie dear' tone on me. I can't resist that so I stay. Marie smile and stroke my arm with her fingers "so can you answer me, Raphie?" she asks as I swallow hard.

"F-Fine" I mumble as she smiles wider.

"So how did you answer Mikey's question?" she asks curiously. I scratch my head and avoid her eyes

"i…uh…well…I answer by…um" I swallow again as Marie look worry

"um…Raph, if you can't answer the question, it's okay. Thanks for answering" she said as she was about to walk out of the door but I grab her wrist and pull her to my arm

"I answer him by telling him how sexy ya are" I smirk when I saw Marie blush. It's way too cute. I kiss her as I warp my arms around her waist. She warps her arms around my neck. I sit on my bed as we start a make out sessions. She just smirks and kisses as hotly as she can. Let me tell ya, she really is a hot stuff into kissing. We pull away and taking some air

"love ya, doll" I said as she lay her head on my shoulder

"love you too, Raphie" she whisper softly as night time came

"hey Marie?" I ask as she looks at me

"yes?" she asks as I look at her nervously

"do ya…want to sleep with me tonight?" I ask as she looks shock but relax and smile

"okay" she said as I lay her on my bed and I sleep.

At 1am

I'm still awake, waitin' for Marie to shiver and she's been doin' like that for a while. I heard Marie groan and cries

"no…leave him alone…please!" she pleaded as I lean to her face. I kiss her forehead and a smile appears. I've been doing that since she have does nightmare. I don't know why but that's a way to get rid of nightmares like Leo did on Mikey. I smile and went back to sleep. I hug Marie and cuddle her closer.

The next morning

I woke up and saw Marie slowly waking up. She yawns a little and rubs her eyes. She smile at me

"morning, Raphie" she said as she snuggle to me more. I felt her warmth and I sigh in relief. I kiss her forehead and her eyes widen. She looks at me and I look confuse

"what?" I ask as Marie smirk

"you gave me a goodnight kiss, did you?" she asks as I blush and turn away

"shell…" I mumble as Marie laugh softly and make me look at her

"I didn't say I hate it, you know?" she said as we kiss until…

"RAPH, MARIE, TROUBLE!" Leo shouted as we broke our kiss and rush to downstairs


	6. Black Dragons

"What is it, Leo?" I ask as Leo gave me an uneasy look. The gang arrives and saw the look

"Shredder" Leo said as I growl

"what does he want?" I ask angrily but Leo only shook his head

"I don't know" he said and I felt Marie's hand shaking. I look at her and she looks at the ground

"it begins…" she whisper as I raise an eye ridge on her

"what is?" I ask but she mutters something else

"**the day…begins…Shredder…blood…the gang…Raphael…death…**" she looks at straight and I saw her eyes red. "**May thou have strength and power and not let the Shredder lay a touch on what he needs**" with that, her eyes turn back and she shiver

"ya okay?" I ask as she looks at me

"what happen?" she asks as we all look at her

"ya mean…ya don't remember?" I ask as she looks on the ground

"no." she said as she walks to the entrance "let's go" she said sternly and we all rush to find the Shredder

* * *

><p>we were in the Battle Shell. I sit next to Marie, Don drives the van, May sit next to him, Leo and Janet sit next to each other and Mikey sit at the back. I look at Marie who was in deep thought<p>

"Raph" she said as she turns to me "I need you to do something"

"sure" I said

"if the Shredder capture me, do whatever it takes to save the world. Even if it has to kill me" she said in a serious tone. I thought she was joking but I saw her eyes saying 'I am not joking'.

"But…wh-" I got cut off

"please! Do it for me!" she shouted as I saw Leo and Janet look shock

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME TO?" I shouted angrily as she calm down but held a serious face

"because, if you don't, the world will die" she said as she look at the window. I look at Leo and Janet who shrug. I sigh and look at the window. Suddenly, we saw Shredder at a building and we land. We got out and face the Shredder

"turtles, give me the girl! And I'll spare you're lives" he said as Marie step in front

"**you must stop this plan! You will kill us all if you do this! Do not be fool by my beast. It is not to be tamper with!**" she shouted as Shredder laugh evilly

"you think I would fall for that? Please! You only want the power to yourself! I will have no choice but to take you" he said as I step in front of Marie

"over my dead body" I said growling as Shredder glare at me

"FOOT NINJAS! GET THE GIRL!" He shouted as the foot attack us.

(Me: sorry but I want to skip the battle. please forgive me and sorry.)

While we were fightin', I saw Shredder takin' Marie

"MARIE!" I shouted as Marie reaches out for me

"RAPH!" she shouted as she disappears in the darkness. The foot ninjas left and I fall to my knees

"no…no, no, NO!" I slam my fist on the ground as I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Raph, we'll get her back. I promise" Leo said in a comfort way. I look at him then at the direction at where Marie went

_hang on, Marie. We're coming!_

* * *

><p>After 3 days, we form a plan to stop Shredder and save Marie. We were at the tower in a vent.<p>

"We have to get Marie" I whisper as Leo look down at a vent door (Me: I don't know what its call so don't judge me ==)

"I see her!" Leo shouted as I move him away to find Marie's hands and legs being tied up on a machine. I growl and pick the screws. I saw Stockman laugh

"struggle all you want, there's no way you can get out" he said as Marie growl

"**I still see the family resemblance when you put your niece had a mutation accident**" she said as Stockman scoff

"and yet you still got tied up! Ginger has nothing to do with this. In 3 hours, you're dragon will be unleash by the red moon" red moon? What are they talkin' about

"**you will regret this, Stockman. You have no idea what creature is waiting to kill**" she said as he laughs

"kill? BAH! There is no such thing as a monster without a control of its power" he said as he left the lab. Marie sigh

"**enjoy while it last, Stockman. For it will end your lives**" she said as her tail comes out and her teeth turn into fangs. I break the vent and drop to the ground. Marie look shock and I look at her

"Marie, ya okay?" I ask as Don and May release her imprisonment

"what are you guys doing here?" she asks as I sigh

"savin' ya, doll" I said annoyed as Marie step away from us

"no. you have to leave me here. YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted as she saw the sky

"why?" I ask as she fell to her knees and starts to breathe heavily

"you…have to get…out before…ugh! nghhhhh!" she was in so much pain, she hug herself. I was about to aid her when Shredder was at the door. We look at him

"YES! THE CREATURE HAS BEEN UNLEASHED! NOW IT WILL OBEY ME AND THE WORLD WILL BE MINE!" He laughs evilly but that cut off when a dark voice started laughin'. It sounds like Marie and Mia's voices mix together. I turn around and saw Marie slowly standin' up with a red light beam on her. She looks at us with an evil smile and tilts her head to her left and laugh louder

**"you think you could control us? You are a fool indeed, Shredder, yes? We will not follow you or anyone! WE ARE…THE BLACK DRAGONS!"**she turn into her half-form and the forms turn black. She grew her sizes and shapes. She slowly turns into a black dragon and in minutes, the building was breakin' and she roars

**"EVERYONE WILL PERISH! EVERYONE WILL FEEL OUR PAIN OF OUR PAST AND DIE!" **I only have one thought of this

_"HOLY SHELL!"_

* * *

><p>Will the team save the world? Will they defeat the black dragon and save Marie without killing her? Will i stop asking these questions and stop giving people suspense? XD<p> 


	7. The Spell Of Life

"We have to stop her!" I shouted

"how?" Mikey asks

"SHE'S HUGE! There's no WAY in shell can we defeat that!" Don said as I tried to jump on her tail

"RAPH!" Leo shouted but I didn't listen and continue to climb. When I got to her face, I hop on her nose and look at her eyes

"MARIE, LISTEN! YA HAVE TO STOP THIS! IT'S ME, RAPH!" I shouted as I saw the black eyes into red-brown eyes that I love

"**Ra…Ra…ugh!**" I jump off as she grip on her heart and slowly turn into a human but she became into her half form instead

"Marie-" I got cut off by the stare Marie gave me

"**Raph…kill me…NOW!**" she shouted as I stood there shock

"but I can't!" I said as I felt my heart breakin'

"**you have to! Or else…ugh…or else the beast will come out!**" she shouted as I saw my visions blur. I felt tears comin'

"there must be another way!" I shouted as Marie breathes heavily

"**if…i can hold my beast…in me till…ngh…the red moon is gone…ugh…and the sun come…argh...out, then I can…be free…augh…from this beast but…I can't do that! The pain and anger I kept in the past is way too strong. There's no way I can…ugh!**" she clutch to her heart and scream. I don't know what to do. The pain and anger she says. I hug her so I can soothe her pain. Marie's eyes widen. I felt my hip being cut but I still held her

Marie's POV

I felt my beast cut his hip but he still held me. Am I really that important?

"Marie, listen to me. You have a rotten past but think about the people who love ya! Think about your brother…"  
><em><br>_I remember Hoshi hugging me with my sister. We were happy then.

"Simi…"

I remember playing with her in the park

"Splinter…"

I remember Splinter teach me self-defense, how to make tea and tell me some funny stories about Raph. I felt tears coming

"Leo, Don, Mikey…"

I remember seeing Don fixing a toaster that Mikey broke. Mikey playing video games with Leo who was really bad. I felt like laughing at the scene

"Amy, Janet, May…"

I remember Janet and me arguing while May reads a book and Amy watching the argument. In the end, we apologize and have a group hug

"and what about…me?" when I heard that, I felt a tear drop on my nose and I look up and saw Raph crying

I have so many flashbacks of him. I remember his sarcasm, his smile, his eyes, his love and…his emotion. I remember and cherish only one was the day I left the team…

_Flashback_

_"Raph…are you…okay?" I ask but instead of a reply, Raph hugs me tightly. I heard him sniff and sob on my shoulder_

_"I-I'm…g-g-gonna…m-m-m-miss ya…Marie…" Raph whispers between sobs. I hug him back and snuggle his neck_

_"I'll miss you too. But I won't be apart from you" I said as I pull away and point at his plastron "I'll be here. In your hot-headed yet kind and gentle heart" I said softly as Raph smile and kiss me. I start to feel tears and kiss him back. We pull away and I stay up. I look up and saw the stars appear_

_"I love ya, Katherine" Raph said as he stands up. I look at him and smile sadly_

_"I love you too, Firenzi…"_

_End Flashback_

I felt tears and my form disappear. I cry on Raph's shoulder and I saw Shredder coming to kill me when…

"RAPH!" we shouted. We saw Shredder use a sword and slice through his stomach. He falls to his knees and cough out blood. He look at me

I was scared. This is worse than my nightmare. I look at Shredder and bring my whip and turn it into a red sword

"**you…you…YOU KILL RAPH!**" I shouted as I charge at Shredder and stick my sword in his stomach. I pull it out and Shredder cough out blood "**we are even**" I said as I look at Raph and kneel to his side

"Ma…Marie…" his voice was husky and I started crying. Don examine him with May and he look at me with disappointment

"he's gonna die. There's nothing we can do…" he said as I cry. I look at Raph's eye and then at the moon. It was still red and I look back at Raph

"but I can…" I whisper as I put both of my hands on the sword and slowly pull it out. I release the sword and put my hand on his wounds

"Marie, there's-" but I cut him off with a chant

"great Red Moon, please hear my pled. I wish my love to return and live. Live well so he can continue with his family, friends" more tears stream my cheeks and I look at the red moon. My hands glow red and his wound slowly heals "crystal stars and red moon light, please bring back Raph, for he is the one." I look at him and caress his cheek and whisper "I wish him live, I wish him smiles, I wish him laugh with my little laugh. He is my love. I would die if he left. I miss his gentle, beating heart. So please let him live for it is not his time. Please…please bring back what's mine" I said as a tear drop on his wound. The light surround I and Raph as the wound slowly heal. I started to chant but in a different voice "**may shall he live and save good from evil! He has future waiting for him so please…LET HIM LIVE!**" I shouted as the light disappears and I saw Raph gasp and sit up. I suddenly fainted and all I hear was Raph's heart.


	8. 20 Years In The Future

I woke up and saw the lair being trashed. I slowly stand up and I was calling if anyone is here

"Donnie, May?" no answer "Leo, Janet?" I shouted but no answer came "Mikey, Amy, Splinter?" still no answer "RAPH!" I shouted. I saw a door and look outside. I saw the whole place. The skies are gray, the buildings are in rumble and the people look like they're miserable. I saw a big screen with Karai in it

"citizen of New York, you all shall follow my orders and for those who are against it, the punishment will be severe" she said as I growl

"what kind of place is this?" suddenly, a light shine on me and I look up and saw a helicopter

"GET HER!" a man said as I dodge a shuriken and foot ninjas and tanks surround me. I pull out my whip and whack the ninja into a truck. I whip on a one of their feet and knock him on the other ninjas. Out of the blue, a figure appears and shoots a giant cannon shoot at the tanks. When all of them are gone, I look at the figure and step back

"who's there?" I ask as the figure comes closer

"who are you?" a male voice said. Somehow, it sounds familiar

"Marie. Marie Katherine Fireshock" I answer as I heard the figure gasp

"Marie, is it really you?" he asks as I raise an eye ridge

"who are you?" the figure walk out of the shadow and stood Michelangelo

"it's me, Mikey! Remember?" he asks as I gasp

"MIKEY!" I shouted as I hug him. I pull away and he grabs my wrist and I notice Mikey lost a hand "Mikey, why do you-"

"we have to get out of here. Follow me" he said as he pulls me to a manhole

* * *

><p>when we stop at our destination, I saw people looking…sad. I saw Hoshi talking with Leo, April holding and feeding a baby, Amy taking care of the little kids, Don doing some machinery with May and Nick practicing his techniques. Mikey walk to Hoshi and bow<p>

"Captain Hoshi, look who's here" Mikey said as I hide in the shadow and Hoshi look at Mikey

"who is it?" he asks as Mikey gesture me to come out. I step out of the shadows and everyone gasp

"MARIE!" the gang said as they hug me tightly

"Marie, it's been so long!" Amy said as they pull away.

"What are you talking about? I only pass out for like, a few days?" I said as everyone look at each other. They look at me with a look of disappointment

"Marie. You've been gone for 20 years" May said as my eyes widen. How can I be in 20 years in the future? The last time I remember was me healing Raph-WAIT! RAPH!

"Where's Raph? Splinter and Casey, where are they? What about Mara?" I ask as everyone has a painful look. May grab my hand

"follow me, Marie" she said as she pull me somewhere

* * *

><p>we were in a destroyed forest. The trees are dead, the bushes are like twigs and everything looks…lifeless<p>

"where are you taking me?" I ask as May look at me

"to…the others…" she said as she looks through the bushes "here we are" she said sadly. She let me through and I saw four tombstones. I look at the one that has a walking stick.

_R.I.P_

_Splinter Hamato_

_a good grandfather, father and master_

_may he rest in peace._

Another has a golf bag of hockey stick, baseball bat, etc.

_R.I.P_

_Casey Jones_

_a good father, husband and friend_

_may he rest in peace._

Another has a pink bag of ninja darts.

_R.I.P_

_Mara Yasashii_

_a good wife, warrior and friend_

_may she rest in peace._

But when I saw the last one, I gasp and tear comes streaming my cheeks. It has a pair of bloody Sais. A pair of Raph's Sais

_R.I.P_

_Raphael Hamato_

_a good brother, fighter, son, protector, friend and hero_

_may he rest in peace._

"Ra…Raph is…dead?" I ask May as she nod "h-h-how?" I turn to her

"after 10 years since you left, Raph and the team fight Karai to save the world. But, we have to retreat and Raph save Leo from a sword. I'm sorry, Marie" she explained as I fall to my knees and clutch on the grass. My tears flow uncontrollably

"**Karai…KARAI WILL PAY FOR THIS!**" I shouted as I turn to my half form and I look at May "**we shall fight again. I have a plan**"

* * *

><p>we're in the fortress of Karai. We approached the throne room and saw Karai in the Shredder's suit<p>

"ah, Marie, so nice to see you again. It sure has been 20 years, is it?" she said evilly

"**Karai…you kill Raph. YOU WILL BE PUNISH FOR YOUR DEED!**"

"THEN FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME AND KILL ME!" I did as Karai said. I make my whip into a sword and slice her Karai bots. I saw Leo, Don and Mikey fighting with Stockman

(Me: sorry again for skipping the battle. I just want to. I am REALLY sorry. So anyway, the one who died is Leo, Don, Mikey, Amy, Janet and May)

Karai and I are panting heavily. I was in my half form and Karai fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry. Please…forgive me…" she said as she closed her eyes. I look around and saw the gang lying dead. April, Hoshi and Nick come over

"Marie, thank you for bringing us peace" April said as I look at her and nod

"I wish I can get back to my own time" I whisper when suddenly, the place became a blur and I only saw darkness


	9. You're Alive And Awake!

"Marie? Hey, Marie…" I heard a faint voice. I slowly open my eyes to see Don's lab. I heard a squeal and I felt someone hugging me

"MARIE, YOU'RE AWAKE!" shouted a hyper voice. The vision became clearer and I saw Amy hugging me and May giving me a happy look. Amy pull away and I sat up

"how long was I out?" I ask as May sigh in relief

"about three weeks in a coma" she said. I remember the future and my eyes widen. It was just a dream…then something hit me and I look at May

"wait a sec, May and Amy?" I ask as they nod

"yeah why-" but I hug them both tightly and cry

"GIRLS, YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" I shouted and I heard someone come in. I release them and I look to find Janet…alive!

"Marie, you're-" but I run to her and hug her tightly

"JANET, YOU'RE BACK AND ALIVE!" I look at her still having tears in my eyes "Janet, I'm sorry for all I done to you. I'm sorry for teasing you, calling you names and disobeying your orders!" I said as Janet had a shocking expression

"okay…who are you and what happen to my rough and tough Marie?" she asks as I release her

"where are the others?" I ask as Janet point at the living room.

"They're in the-" but I ran pass her before she could finish her sentence. I saw Casey and April with Splinter. I smile widely and hug Casey and Splinter from behind

"CASEY! YOU STILL LIVE!" I shouted as Casey and April give me a shocking look

"Marie, you're-" but I rush to the dojo and saw Leo meditating, Don sparring with Mikey. I hug Leo in surprise and when Don and Mikey look at me, I give them a group hug

"Marie, are you-" but I cut Don off

"yes I'm awake and IM SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE!" I let go and saw Mikey's hands. And they're both! "Mikey, you have two hands!" I said holding his hand

"um…yeah, dudette. You should check on Ra-" but I look at him strictly and tears comes to my eyes

"where's Raph?" I ask as Don put a hand on my shoulder

"in the garage" he said as I heard the door open and saw Hoshi with Mara

"MARA!" I hug her tightly "Mara, please don't die and tell me you're alive! Please!" I said as I look at her

"what-Marie, are you okay?" Mara asks as I laugh

"yes I'm alright!" I said as I rush to the garage but I saw Splinter in front of me

"Marie?" Splinter asks as I felt tears streaming

"Master…you're…alive. You're alive!" I shouted as I gave him a hug and ran to the elevator

* * *

><p>when I got to the garage, I saw Raph working on his bike sadly. I wipe my tears and walk closer. Raph still didn't hear me but I put my hand on his shoulder<p>

"what do ya want, Casey?" he asks in his same Brooklyn voice. Tears drop to the floor as Raph sighs "look, if ya still tryin' to cheer me up, then it won't work. I still miss her, Casey. I miss her smile, her scent, her lips, her touch, her voice and most of all her eyes. I still miss her, Casey. Marie is my everthin'" he said not looking at me.

"Ra…Raph?" I ask when Raph perk up and turn around

Raph's POV

I turn around and couldn't believe my eyes. Marie, my love, is standin' in front of me. With tears streaming her warm cheeks, her smooth (or sexy) body shivering, her soft hands shaking and her beautiful red-brown eyes filled with happiness and love

"Marie?" I ask hopin' this is not a dream. She smiles and jump to me. She cries in my chest and I look at her

"Ra…Raph…" she said between sobs "I thought…you were gone" she said as I hug her back

"shhhh…its okay, doll. I'm here. There, there" I said soothingly as she looks at me and we have our lips connect. I touch the end of her bandanna's tail and tie it into a bow. She put her hands on my chest and want to pull away but I let my tongue in her mouth

"mmm…Ra…Raph…hmm" she said between my kisses as we play our tongues. Before ya know it, we have a make out sessions. We pull away and breathe heavily. She place her head on my shoulder

"I love you, Raph." she said as I kiss her forehead and smile

"I love you too, Marie." I said as I pull her. She sighs happily and slowly close her eyes sleepily

"and I'll always be with you…in your heart" she said as she sleep and I smile. She looks so peaceful. I carry her and walk to my room. I lay her down and saw her only smile. I smile and lay next to her. I kiss her forehead and hug her close. I lean to where her ear would be

"I'll be with you, Marie. In your heart and soul" I said as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw red-brown eyes looking at me<p>

"morning, Raphie-boy" she said as I chuckle

"morning, Mar" I said as she smirk and sit up. She touches the back of her bandanna and looks at me

"you just love to make me a bow, do you?" she asks as I chuckle and wrap my arms around her

"of course I do, you look sexy in it" I said as I lean in to kiss her. I pull away and suddenly, I kiss her neck.

"Ra…Raph…" she whispers as I snap out of my trance. I look at her and blush pink

"i-i…Marie, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me" I said as she blush red

"i-its okay." she said as she stand up still in her gear and head to the door "come on, I bet Mikey is ready for breakfast" she said as she walk to the kitchen. I put my hand on my forehead and that's when I knew

I found my lover. I want her mine. But…I don't even want to push her. What am I gonna do?

"RAPH, BREAKFAST!" Mikey shouted as I sigh and went to breakfast


	10. Conversation

I went downstairs and saw Mikey cook some bacon, eggs and toast.

"Mornin', guys" I said as I sit down and I notice Marie's not here "Mike, where's Marie?" Mikey look at me and sit down

"she said she's going somewhere so I gave her some toast and she left" he said as I sigh

"where did she go, shell-fer'-brain?" I ask angrily as Mikey eat his bacon and Amy looks at me

"she went to the park" she said as I sigh and went to the living room when I saw Marie in the elevator. I look at her

"where have you been, Mar?" I ask as she has this uneasy look

"just…seeing an old relative" she whispers as she sighs "I guess she's in a better place now" she said as she walk to me and hug. I hug back and I saw Leo and the others look at us from the kitchen

"AWWW!" everyone (including Splinter) said as I growl. I felt Marie hug closer and pull away. She looks at the gang and back at me

"**come with me, Raphael**" she said sternly as she walk to the elevator. I follow her and we went up the garage

"okay, what is-"

"when I tell Amy about going to the park, I didn't really go there" she said as she pull out two robes. One is a light red robe with black rose patterns and another is a red robe with black fire patterns. I look at her confuse and she gave me the red robe. He grabs my hand and pulls me somewhere else…

* * *

><p>when we stop, I look around. We were at a hill call Rosa hill. I saw a tombstone and Marie standin' in front of it<p>

"this is where I go to…" she said as I look at the tombstone

_Serena_ _Yoake Fireshock_

_R.I.P_

_a good sister, protector, helper, leader, fighter and wolf demon_

_may her soul rest in peace, for her soul is as pure as her kindnes_s

I saw a bouquet of cherry blossoms. I look at Marie and saw her looking at the sunset sky

"who's…Serena?" I ask as she looks at me and then at the grave

"Serena…was my older sister" she said as I look at her with wide eyes. I look at the grave

"she was you sister?" I ask as I look at her and she nods

"she's the closest one to me and Hoshi but mostly me. The day she die, was the day of bitter and death." She explains as I nod for her to continue. She sighs and looks at the sunset "she was killed by Rag. Ever since then, I never gave up to avenge my sister's death. When I found him, I saw him punishing a little kid. I was angry and I started to fight with him…" she started to have tears coming. I walk closer and hug her tight. She sobs but continues "and then…I kill him and I was…cover in blood…" she said between sobs. That would explain the smell of blood…well…one of the reason "I felt…power in me like…I was an animal or something…I saw his men…attacking me but…my fire…burn them and…kill them" she said softly

"shhhhh…I'm here…I'm here…" I said as she hugs tighter

"when I destroy all of them…I saw her…I saw my sister…" I look at her and she looks at me with those sad, teary eyes "she…she told me to…protect others and save people from evil and she will look after me and Hoshi"

"I'm glad you listen. I wouldn't have dated ya if ya evil" I joke as Marie laugh and snuggle my neck

"I still miss her"

"I know, I know" she looks at me and kiss me on the lips. I slip my tongue in her mouth and play in it. She moans and put her hands on my chest

"Raph…mmm…" oh how I love her sweet moan. My eyes widen and pull away. Marie looks at me worriedly "Raph, what's wrong?" she asks. I can't tell her that I love her way too much. I grab her hand and pull up the hood

"we gotta get back" I said as she nods and we rush to the lair

* * *

><p>when we got there, I went to Master Splinter and I felt nervous talkin' to him. I'm in his room and Splinter looks at me<p>

"what is wrong, my son?" he asks as I swallow in my throat

"well…uh…Master Splinter…" I tried to say it but Splinter only eyed on me

"what is it, my son?" he asks as I sigh. I explain to him about my needs to Marie. When I was done, Splinter has the widest eyes I ever seen

"oh…well" he cleared his throat and look at me "maybe you should…um…tell Leonardo about this" he said as I nod

"okay. Thank you, sensei" I said as I stand up and went to the livin' room. I saw him wathin' the TV. Leo look at me and I sigh

"what is it, Raph?" he asks as I felt nervous

"Leo, your my bro, right?" I ask tryin' to keep the nervous tone out of my voice. Leo raises an eye ridge

"yeah. Raph, what is it?" he asks as I took a deep breathe

"well…Marie and I been datin' for a while and I really do love her, right? So I suddenly felt closer which is a good but weird like when Mikey said something smart and-" and I kept on rambling until Leo shout

"OKAY! OKAY! I GET YOUR POINT!" Leo sigh "what's the problem?"

"Well…" I swallow my throat and tightly close my eyes "I want ta have Marie all mine" I mumble for only Leo to hear. He looks at me with wide eyes

"you…she…what?" he asks as I look at him in a dead serious face

"I want to have Marie all mine" I said deadly as Leo gone struck. I heard a thud and someone shoutin'

"WHAT THE SHELL!"

"OH MY GOD!" I turn to the kitchen and saw two certain people I don't want to let them hear

"MIKEY! DON! I'M GONNA KILL YA TWO!" I shouted and start to chase the two idiots since they won't see the sun setting anytime soon.


	11. I Know You Want Me

No One's POV

at night, after Raph was done talking with Leo (and beating the eavesdroppers), he on the rooftop relaxing. Suddenly, he heard some footsteps and knows them very well. It was Marie

"Hey, Raph" she said calmly as Raph turn around and his face turn red. Why? Because she's wearing a very hot red kimono with roses as pattern that makes Raph want to rip it open. He just sits there and stares at her with a surprised look. "Um…Raph, you okay?" Marie asks worriedly as Raph snap out of his trance

"y-yeah. I'm (gulp) okay" he said nervously. He felt his voice caught in his throat "w-why are y-ya wearin' t-that?" he asks as Marie sigh

"Amy force me to. She keeps on saying 'try this on! Try this on!' god she's annoying" she explained as she sit next to Raph. He looks at her and blushes deep red.

"o-oh…" he said as he saw her shine under the twinkling night and the moon reflecting her beauty. He swallows his throat, hard! Marie look at the stars and remember about this afternoon

_Flashback_

_she was watching TV when suddenly, Amy came with a sneaky smile_

_"ohhhhhh, Marie!" she said in a singing tone "guess what are you going to do today?" she asks as Marie look at her suspiciously and sighs_

_"whatever it is, the answer is-"_

_"GREAT!" Amy grabs her wrist and pulls her to a room and locks her there_

_"HEY!" Marie shouted as Amy and the girls reply_

_"sorry Marie but you have to wear that kimono" Janet said as Marie turn around and saw the kimono_

_"NO WAY!" She shouted_

_"if you don't, you won't make Raph like you more" May said as Marie stood there stump. She crosses her arms_

_"fine" she mumbles as she went to change_

_End Flashback_

Marie sigh at the thought

"Marie?" a voice disturb her thought as she looks at Raph

"yeah?" she asks as Raph look at the ground

"do you…feel like you're…um…ready?" Raph asks as he looks at Marie with serious eyes. She gives him a confuse look

"what do you mean?" she asks as Raph sighs

"nothing" he stands up and walk away, leaving Marie alone

_**"he wants you, you know?" **_Nang said sitting near Marie who is looking at her

"really?" she asks as Nang nod

_**"it's way too obvious"**_Nang said as Marie sigh

"i am such a fool!" she said as Nang laugh

_**"I got a plan"**_she said as she whisper Marie the plan who blush every word she said

* * *

><p>Raph was tired and hoping to get some sleep in his room. When he opens the door, he blush dark red. Why? Because, he's seeing Marie in her kimono sitting on the bed with her looking at him seductively<p>

"hey, Raphie" she said seductively as she walk closer and smile seductively. She was so close, their nose were about to touch. This was not helping Raph (or is it?)

"Um…h-hi, M-M-Marie" he said nervously as Marie smirks

"what's wrong, Raphie dear?" she asks as she wrap her arms around his neck

"n-nothing" he lied as Marie lean to where his ear would be

"I know you love me, I know you need me. And I know, you _want_me to be yours" Raph blushes as Marie kiss his lips and put her tongue in his mouth. Raph's eyes widen and pull away

"you mean…you want me to…" Marie put her finger on his lips and smiles

"yep. I'm ready for you" she said. Raph smirks seductively as he locks the door behind him and carries her bridal style. He lays her on his bed and starts to kiss her and slip her kimono.

* * *

><p>When Raph woke up, he saw his lover naked under the covers. He remembers last night's activities and blush. He saw Marie opening her eyes and smirk.<p>

"Morning, babe" he said kissing her forehead. Marie smiles

"morning, Raphie" she said as he kisses her and slips his tongue in her mouth. Marie moan as Raph slip his hands on her thighs. He stops and pull away

"you have fun, last night?" Marie snuggle his neck and sighs happily

"mm…hm." She said as she kisses his cheek and he licks her neck. She moans

"feeling good?" he asks between kisses and licks as Marie nods and moans

"Marie, Raph, breakfast!" Leo shouted as the couple stops. Raph growls but Marie stood up and wear her gear

"come on, Raph. You don't want to miss breakfast, do you?" she asks smirking and Raph wraps his arms around her waist

"it can wait a little while" he said as he kiss her neck and lick it. She giggles and moans. Raph chuckle and wear his gear

* * *

><p>at night, Raph saw Marie relaxing in their room on their bed and smiles<p>

"hey, babe" he said as he sits next to Marie and kiss her forehead

"hey, Raph" she said as she smiles and kiss him. They pull away and smile. Marie lay on his neck and sighs happily

"I love you, babe" Raph said

"I love you too" Marie said as they kiss

"petrol time, Raph, now!" Leo shouted as Raph pull away

"i gotta go" he said as Marie smiles

"okay, be careful" she said as they kiss and Raph left

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long, i was busy and i hope you enjoy this! ^^<p> 


	12. Epiloge

At night, Marie was gazing at the stars and listening to the wind. She smiles at the moon and sighs happily

"oh dear moon, thank you for your help. I have found my love, my heart and my soul. Thank you, for your helping my needs, dear moon." She said as Raph appear and shows Marie a bouquet of roses from behind

"for you, love" he said as Marie gasp and turns around

"thanks, Raphie" she said as she kiss him. He pulls away and grabs Marie's hand

"Mar, do you really love me?" he asks as Marie smiles and snuggle his neck

"of course i do" she said as she breathe in his scent. "You smell…so…good" she said heavenly as Raph chuckle but turn serious

"Marie" he said as Marie looks at him

"yes?" she asks as Raph sigh and rub the back of his neck

"Marie, will you…" he looks deeply into her eyes and started to sweat "m-marry…me?" he mumbles but when Marie heard it, she kiss him passionately and hungrily. She pulls away and look at him with a big smile

"of course, my love" she said as Raph smirks and kiss her

* * *

><p>After 5 years, the turtles and they're mates were happy and have many kids (the kids are like The Red Story). All was well, the Shredder is dead, the city is in peace and the villains are in jail and finally, Mikey learn how to feed Klunk before he starve to death. Everyone was happy. Marie walks to her room and saw Raph doing something<p>

"Raph?" she asks as Raph sit up straight and put something in a drawer

"yes, love?" he asks looking at Marie. She looks suspiciously at Raph

"what were you doing?" she asks as Raph laugh nervously

"n-nothing. W-Why?" he asks as Marie smirks. She lays Raph on the bed and licks her lips seductively

"please tell me…" she said as she move closer. They were so close, they felt their hot breathe mixing. She licks his lips and look at him seductively. Raph swallow hard as Marie put one of her hand on his cheek and the other on his plastron. Raph grew red and shouted

"ALRIGHT! I'LL TALK!" he took out a box and Marie opens it. She gasps as she saw what it was. It was a ring. She knew Raph couldn't afford it so it's possible that it took a long time.

"R-Raph…" she said as Raph take the ring and slip it to her fingers. He looks at her lovingly

"i love ya, Mar. nothing can make me change that." He said as he kisses her lovingly. He slips his tongue and plays her mouth. She moans and starts making out. Suddenly, they heard shouting from outside

"LEO, GET YOUR SON OUT OF MY COOKIES!" Mikey shouted

"DAD, TANOSHII DESTROY MY INVENTIONS!" Dane shouted

the couples laugh at the shouts as their kids came in

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Rosy asks as Marie walks to her and picks her up

"it's nothing, dear" she answers as Raph picks Tsuyoi up and walk to the door

"let's get those cookies, son" Raph said as Tsuyoi cheer

"YEAH! COOKIES, HERE I COME!" Tsuyoi said as they rush to the cookies. Marie and Rosy laugh

"they sure are the same" she said. Now she knows, she have a family, two perfect angels, no danger and most of all, she has a person to love.

**THE END!**


End file.
